


Hersula drabbles

by sereniteasocks



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Could, if you squint, be seen as parts of the same story of realizing love, admitting love, and reflecting on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr with the same name. (same goes for 2 & 3)

She’s lovely. She’s wonderful. She’s actually so, so lovely I catch myself wanting her to insult me.

Ursula finds herself smiling as Hero says the words on the screen. Hero is always up for complementing people, yet it always makes Ursula feel warm inside. Some things never do get old.

After she finishes watching the video though, she wonders what she could say to insult her. Obviously not a deep cutting insult, but something teasing.

All her friends have flaws, after all. She loves them, but it’s the simple truth. Nobody’s perfect but you love them anyway. Beatrice is so stubborn and can never admit to being wrong. Meg can have a hard time respecting Ursula’s personal space and when she’s in need of some alone time. Balthazar is the opposite - sometimes he gets in a creative mood and locks himself away from the rest of world without as much as a text. She’s not as friendly with the rest of them, but obviously Pedro and Benedick are both really cocky, and Claudio gets into these sulky moods. Robbie is..well, he’s not really her friend. For many reasons. John.. she doesn’t really know John.

Hero though.. Hero hums when they study in a way that’s very distracting, but it’s a nice distraction. Sometimes she internalizes her anger over periods of time only to suddenly burst out, but it’s always brief, oddly respectful and she immediately apologies, which Ursula really respects. She gets impatient when you don’t answer her texts at once, but it’s only because she worries and cares. She talks when they watch movies, but it somehow only adds to the enjoyment.

In fact, the only times Ursula finds herself even slightly annoyed or upset with Hero is when Hero moons over someone. Which is kind of ridiculous to get annoyed at, because Hero is usually relatively quiet and shy about it. Ursula has never really thought about why it creeps under her skin, until now.

And..

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero had only been gone for a week. A week probably didn’t justify the bone crashing hug that Ursula gave her, but that is what she got.  
“I missed you too” Hero said with a smirk as they at last broke apart.  
“How was the actual journey? Being completely alone with John for all that time?”  
“He was mostly quiet, didn’t complain about all the Taylor Swift, and I even made him laugh a few times. It was pretty good, actually.”  
“I’m glad. And how was Meg?”  
“Happy, happier even.”  
“And how were..they?”  
“Bea and Ben them or Pedro and Balthy them?”  
“Either?”  
“Tense.. I mean, individually, they all seemed more or less fine, but in a group.. You know I’m an expert on bad break ups” Hero said, in a way that made Ursula feel it was ok to laugh, “but maybe when things just.. when it makes sense for things to end, it’s harder?”  
“That makes sense in a way, I guess.”  
“It makes me mad, though. How you can want to be with someone and just.. not be. Because it’s too hard. Because you’re scared. You know?”  
Ursula just stared at Hero in return. She had experience in not acting on feelings because she had been scared..She couldn’t quite agree. It had really sucked, though, so she couldn’t quite disagree either. Hero didn’t seem to need an answer.  
“And it kinda made me think, how I’ve been doing the same thing. How I’ve had feelings, but not acted, because I’ve been to afraid. Too afraid of what I might lose.”  
Ursula could barely breathe. This could mean something amazing, but it could also mean that the small hope she had hold on to might be crushed. Either way, she was terrified.  
“You have feelings for someone?” she asked, her voice small.  
Hero looked straight at Ursula, her gaze searching for something. She took a deep breath.  
“Yes..” she paused, took another deep breath. “You.”  
“Me?” Ursula said, barely comprehending.  
“You. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, but how couldn’t I fall for you? You’re the sweetest-” she stopped, as Ursula put a hand on her cheek, Ursula’s smile radiant. They both stepped closer to each other.  
“May I?” Ursula asked, looking at Hero’s lips.  
Hero nodded. Ursula found she couldn’t find the right words to say exactly how she felt, or what everything meant to her, but it was alright. Words weren’t necessary after some point.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don’t write stories  
I film them, for others  
But now it is February, our month  
So here’s the story about us.  
I never thought much of love.  
Not in the negative sense, in the neutral sense.  
Until I saw you fall in love.  
And at first I smiled, and I was happy for you  
Yet, there was this feeling in my stomach, a painful one  
Then you were hurt  
I was hurt with you  
And soon I realized, what that feeling in my stomach was.  
I never said a word.  
I thought that even if you could feel the same  
(Which I doubted)  
It was not the time.  
And it wasn’t.  
Then it was.  
And I was silent, because I was afraid.  
And maybe you were too.  
But you spoke anyway.  
Because you’re a true hero, Hero. You’re so brave.  
I couldn’t stop smiling for weeks.  
(Neither could you, if what they tell me is right)  
(I wasn’t with you always, though I wanted to be)  
(I get sick of most people after too long, but I only get sick of longing for you)  
And I’m with you now.  
I don’t know how I feel about happy endings in stories.  
They don’t always feel earned.  
But I hope I’ve earned mine.  
I know you’ve earned yours.  
And I hope that it is us, together, always."

\- With love, Ursula


End file.
